Memory
by Ameririsu no Hana
Summary: Her love story will never ends good. First she finally get her first boyfriend, but it not last longer.She lost him.And after a few months she still can't forgot about him, the memory their share together, the time they spend together. After she met him
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic story, so I hope u like it, cuz I'm still a newbie….

ENJOY , XDD

**Chapter 1**

**Rin's POV**

" Nee-chan, I'm leaving now." Rin said. " Be careful Rin, look left and right before you across the street!" Luka said in worried. " I'm not a child anymore, Luka-nee! Geez, why everyone always treat me like a little kid. I'm 14 now, so relax!" she replied."Hehehe, sorry Rin. I just worry. Because you're my one and only sister, so I should take care of you. And I'm sorry because I treat you like a LITTLE KID." Luka laughed. " Uuh! Luka-nee! You meany! Anyway, I need to go now, ittekimasu!"She said after she stuck her tongue out to her sister.

I went to Utau Gakuen. Utau Gakuen is an academy from elementary school division 'till High School Division. I went to the High School division. **( Hehehe… I bet you must wandering why she's in high school, well it because she's skip a class. Well, the point is it because she's a clever student. Well, shall we back? )**

" Minna, today we have a new transfer student" Ms. Haku said. Hee… A new transfer student huh? Would it be a girl or boy?

"Please welcome, Mikuo-kun" after Ms. Haku giving the new student a permission to enter the class, he began to walk in. " My name is Hatsune Mikuo. Yoroshiku."

" Now, you need a seat. Why don't you sit next to Ms. Kagamine , Mikuo-kun?"Ms. HAku pointed at me.

Ms. Haku words make the entire girls in the class jelous." Eh? Why must her? Hatsune-kun must sit next to me!" " No! He sit next to me!" " Me! " ME!"

"Aaah.. A-aah-h… ple-ee-ase ca-aalm-m do-oo-wn…" Ms. Haku's voice starts trembling.

What's wrong with everyone? Is it a matter that the new transfer student sit next to me? Is it a matter where the new transfer student sit? What a baka.

" It's fine. Just relax Ms. Haku. Everything will be just fine. Minna, please silent, can't you see our homeroom teacher now scare because all of you making a noise?" Mikuo said.

Wow, after he said that, everyone remain silent. He's great. " Can I sit next to you, then?" I heard a voice. " EH? Ah, Sure." Wawawa… I surprised. I was doddling. I don't know that the words he said just now gonna make trouble for me in the future.

**That's for the first chapter! I hope you wanna go to the button below and press the button call REVIEW. Hehehe~ See you next chapter~ :3**

**Translate :**

**Yoroshiku : **Nice to meet you

**Nee-chan : **big sister

**Sorry for the suckish grammar! And please REVIEW! XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Here's it comes! Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**XDD**

**Mikuo POV**

" Can I sit next to you, then? " I said to a girl, I'm not sure what's her name is, but I think Ms. Haku said Kagamine. " Eh? Ah, sure." Hee… did I surprised her? Hmm.. now to be think of it, she's pretty cute huh? Well, it seems I'm kinda lucky having a chairmate like her.

**Rin POV**

Today lesson was so boring. I wish the bell rang now. The new transfer student seems enjoying the lesson. Well, not that I care, but I think he's pretty hot. He saved Ms. Haku earlier, and it seems he's kinda smart too. Maybe I should be friend with him. But I don't wanna be the first who start the conversation, it should be him who starts first. Well, I tink I should wait until he introduce himself.

**Rin POV**

" Hei, What's your name? I'm Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo." Mikuo said after poked me. " Eh? My name's Rin. Kagamine Rin. Yoroshiku." I said.

Yes! Finally we make a conversation! Not that I'm happy about it, it just I wanna know about someone who sit next to me that's all.

" How old are you, Rin? Ah, can I call you Rin? And you can call me Mikuo. " He asked. Wow, you just met me and you wanna call me with my name? Oh well, no problem with that.

" Yeah, sure. Of course you can. Well, I'm 14 ." I replied. I'm pretty sure he gonna surprised hearing that.

" Heh? You're 14? MAJI DE? You younger than me! 2 years! Well, I'm 16. Did you skip a class?" He asked with a surprised tone. Hehehe, I knew you would surprised, now you know that I'm one of the smart student in this school.

" Well, yeah. I did. " I replied with a normal tone, trying not to sounds happy or something like that.

" Ah, Mikuo-kun, do you have a sibling?" I really wanna ask that, because maybe If he has one I would like to be friend with him/her.

" Yes. Of course I have. I only have 1 sibling. She's a girl. My twin sister. Her name Miku. She's in the next class. We'll see her." He said with a smile on his face. It seems he really wanna introduce her huh? Well, it lucky for me. Because there's no need for me to begging to him to see his twin sister.

" How about you? Do you have a sibling?" He asked back. " Well, of course I have. I have 1 older sister. Her name's Luka. She's 20. Her husband name's Gakupo. " I replied. I really like a conversation that where I tell about my sister. I really proud having her as my sister.

The bell finally rang. Now, Mikuo and I are going to Miku's class. Wow, she's so pretty. It really fits with him. " Nice to meet you. I'm Rin. Kagamine Rin." I said. " Nice to meet you too. I'm Miku" she said with smile on her face.

" Bye, Mikuo. Bye, Miku. Mata Ashita!" I said waving to both of them. They went to different path. I wish my friendship with Miku and Mikuo will last longer.

**That's all for this chapter! I'm sorry for the suckish grammar~ I can't find the good words to put in there. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!~  
XDD**

**Translate :**

**Yoroshiku : **Nice to meet you

**Maji de : **Are you serious?

**Mata ashita : **See you tomorrow~

**I think maji de = hontou ni~ well, I don't really sure about that. Anyway see you next chapter! XDD**


End file.
